1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging and showering assembly comprising a guide rail along which a carriage for a massage and shower head can be moved vertically back and forth, with a water flow reversing control unit and a piston-cylinder arrangement which is adapted to be connected to a water line, and with which the said carriage is in communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An assembly of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,462 granted on Oct. 30, 1973. This known assembly comprises two upright cylinders spaced from each other, one of the said cylinders containing a piston which communicates, through a cable or the like, with the carriage. The cylinder has a chamber on each side of the piston, to which water pressure may be applied, selectively. Also provided is a reversing control-unit with a control slide valve by means of which the water line may be connected selectively to one or the other of the cylinder chambers. The guide means for the carriage is freely accessible, so that lime deposits and other forms of deposits may easily interfere with the operation of the assembly. Furthermore, the cable, the switch bar which actuates the control slide valve, and the water hoses are all freely accessible and visible, and this is not only detrimental to the overall esthetic impression, but may also cause contamination, jamming and the like to interfere with safe operation.